The 9 3quarters Hunger Games, Harry PotterSYOT
by TeamGlimmer
Summary: Inspired by a 9GAG post. Instead of having the triwizard tournament, they're having... The Hunger Games! Pitting 24 young wizards from each of the 4 houses, who will come out tops? Technically a crossover, will be moved once I've got all my tributes.
1. Chapter 1

HI! I'm going to start an SYOT, an easy one because it's being co-authored by my friend who sits next to me in school. This is going to be quite the fun SYOT, because it's a crossover SYOT! It's inspired by a 9gag post… So yeah, I'll move it to the crossover section once I get all my tributes. For now… submit!

This SYOT is set in Hogwarts where each of the 4 houses has a total of six tributes, 3 boys 3 girls from ages 11-17. They must also be an Animagus (because I like Foxface).

There will be a Career pack consisting of a boy and girl from Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Slytherins aren't all bad you know! They're manipulative, cunning, smart, ambitious.

Hufflepuffs aren't just the underdogs, they're known for being humble, dedicated, loyal and honest.

I came up with a little chart on where I felt each Hunger Games character would fit into…

Gryffindor: Katniss, Lyme, Cinna, Thresh, Rue, Johanna, Cato

Ravenclaw: Prim, Haymitch, Plutarch, Beetee

Slytherin: Gale, Foxface, Glimmer, Effie, Pres Snow, Brutus

Hufflepuff: Fulvia, Madge, Finnick, Annie, Delly, Enobaria, Peeta

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong>

**Age:**

**House: **

**Favourite Spell:**

**Favourite Hogwarts Class:**

**Skills (magical and physical): **

****Hobbies and Interests:****

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Flaws:**

**Fears:**

**History:**

**Family:**

**Friends: **

**Animagus form: **

**Why this animal: **

**Reaped or Volunteered: **

**How did they feel when they were reaped:**

**Interview Angle:**

**How do they plan to win:**

**Write something from your tributes POV:**

* * *

><p>Here's the mentor list! If you've got a particular mentor you'd like, request for them. But they must be from your house. One mentor has a boy-girl pair to watch yeah?<p>

Gryffindor

Where everyone is brave, chilvarous, defender of the weak, strong, determined... Yeah, you know Gryffindor. They sacrifice all that they have for their loved ones and their cause. Bold and brave, that's pretty much all you need to know...

Mentors: **Katniss Everdeen, Cato Hayne and Finnick Odair**

Slytherin

Dispelling rumours that all Slytherins are evil, cruel, into dark-arts and biased towards non-purebloods... Well, they have half-bloods too! They are often mysterious, cool, edgy, rebellious, secretive and often misunderstood. When they want to win, they throw away all ethics of being fair and what not. They are sleek, powerful and look after their own.

Mentors:** Gale Hawthorne, Glimmer Valeryan and Melissa Finch (Foxface)**

Ravenclaw

Another cool thing about Ravenclaw is that our people are the most individual – some might even call them eccentrics. But geniuses are often out of step with ordinary folk. They value uniqueness and love being different. They are highly intellectual and pursue knowledge and exploration.

Mentors:** Haymitch Abernathy, Clove Cross and Primrose Everdeen**

Hufflepuff

Hufflepuffs are in no way the underdogs. They live quietly until attacked when provoked, can fight off people more powerful. They get especially defensive when people they love are being affected and are the most humble, caring people. They are trustworthy and hard to intimidate.

Mentors:** Peeta Mellark, Cinna Abberose and Delly Cartwright**


	2. Tribute List so far

**Hey there! Erm, I'm really excited for this yeah? So here's the first few tributes. I'm going to need all 24 before I post up the Reaping, because I'm only going to do one. When I get 12, I'll do an introductory Chapter of the MENTORS. This is slightly AU with Katniss and Gale being really cousins and wizards and all. Haymitch and Cinna will also be teenaged Hogwarts students. There'll be some Annick and Clove watching Glimmer and Cato. **

**Okay, so some of you guys have asked me if I shipped Team Toast/Peeniss/Everlark/Katpiss/whatever or Team Kale. Well I actually support Team Hayniss, so there'll be lots of Hayniss and a jealous Peeta. Muahahha! So here's the tributes! (Or at least, the miserable number I have so far.) Let me know if I've missed out yours. **

**OH and if you haven't submitted yet, please PM to me your tribute. I check my PMs more regularly.**

***The Career pack will consist of those being mentored by Glimmer, Cato and Clove, so that makes six kids.***

****Gryffindor

Girl:

Boy:

**Mentored by Katniss Everdeen, 16**

Girl: Ella Crystal

Boy:

**Mentored by Cato Hayne, 16**

Girl:

Boy:

**Mentored by Finnick Odair, 14**

Slytherin

Girl:

Boy:

**Mentored by Gale Hawthorne, 17**

Girl: *reserved*

Boy:

**Mentored by Glimmer Valerian, 17**

Girl:

Boy:

**Mentored by Melissa Finch, 13 (aka Foxface) **

Ravenclaw

Girl: Aya Mirbay

Boy:

**Mentored by Haymitch Abernathy, 16**

Girl: *reserved*

Boy:

**Mentored by Clove Cross, 15**

Girl:

Boy:

**Mentored by Primrose Everdeen, 12**

Hufflepuff

Girl:

Boy:

**Mentored by Peeta Mellark, 16**

Girl:

Boy:

**Mentored by Cinna Abberose, 17**

Girl: Haven Underwood

Boy:

**Mentored by Delly Cartwright, 15**


End file.
